La guerra de los bucaneros
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: una historia fantástica con elementos de los siglos XVI y XVII, donde se mencionan a piratas famosos como Morgan, se trata de que el capitán Vlad y sus aliados como Picoro se enfrentaran a los tiranos Naraku y Freezer, hay mas crossovers como Isaak y Mai Shiranui, las parejas son AlucardxIntegra, InuyashaxKagome e IsaakxMai, lemon hard incluido
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Esta obra fue el producto de mis locuras, y de las inspiraciones en libros, diccionarios, juegos y películas, es una historia fantástica mezclando cosas de los siglos XVI y XVII, donde se produce una guerra entre bucaneros y los reinos tiránicos; sinceramente doy gracias a esos films italianos que no tienen nada que envidiar como La reina de los piratas, Morgan el pirata, El aventurero de la Tortuga, El corsario, El corsario negro, Caraibi, etc., incluso doy a gracias a pequeños juegos como Treasure of Cutlass reef y Captain Jack adventures; los personajes que aparecen son los de Hellsing (Alucard, Integra e Incognito), Inuyasha (Inuyasha, Kagome y Naraku), King of fighters (Mai y Rugal), Trinity Blood (Isaak) y Dragon ball Z (Picoro, Freezer y otros), y debo aclarar que aquí a Alucard le digo Vlad, y que todos los personajes son humanos, no se ofendan, en fin, disfruten esta historia.

La guerra de los bucaneros

I

En un mundo lejano, los imperios estaban en guerra por la posesión de territorios inexplorados, uno de los reinos era gobernado por una Reina enviaba marineros con patente de corso para acosar a los barcos enemigos, a quienes les decían piratas.

La Reina obtenía dinero de los botines capturados por los corsarios en sus incursiones, y los necesitaba para financiar sus guerras contra los reinos enemigos.

Los oficiales de marina Steele e Wren iban a enviar a un capitán corsario llamado Vlad, este oficial de cabello largo, barba bigote, y un físico espectacular iba a ser acompañado de los oficiales Isaak y Huygens en una nave particular:

-Capitán Vlad, usted es el encargado de atacar las naves del príncipe Naraku, ya que estamos en guerra contra el-Dijo el consejero real.

-No se preocupe, sus tesoros serán para la Reina-

-Pero si nos pasa algo ¿Qué harán?-Pregunto Huygens.

-Eso es problema suyo-Dijo Steele.

Partiendo en una fragata de guerra, Vlad y los corsarios iban a la caza de las naves que pertenecían al malvado príncipe Naraku.

Naraku, era un ambicioso príncipe absolutista, enemigo de la Reina, planeaba expandirse a través de conquistas y batallas, así poner muchas poblaciones a sus pies y acabar con los que se le resisten.

En muchas batallas, algunos comandantes militares preferían rendirse ante él, es por eso que muchos reinos eran sometidos.

Otros reinos y poblados le temían, ya que cuando sus ejércitos atacaban, cometían crueles y horribles matanzas a inocentes, las calles de las ciudades se llenaban de sangre y cadáveres.

El comandante de su numeroso ejército era el belicoso brigadier Incognito, que comandaba incluso la marina:

-Recuerde príncipe, la Reina envía a sus piratas que saquean nuestras fortunas-

-Igual, pronto me desharé de ella y de sus piratas, nos vamos a aliar con el príncipe Freezer, el hijo del rey Cold, uniremos flotas y limpiaremos las aguas de esos pillos-

-Usted andaba esperando a una cónyuge, yo también-

-Ah sí, pronto ellas vendrán, hice un trato con sus tutores, y serán nuestras esposas-

En el palacio del príncipe veían como llevaban a los esclavos y prisioneros de guerra para trabajos forzados como los cultivos, plantaciones y a las minas, y otros eran ejecutados para evitar rebeliones.

En su palacio había esclavos que hacían numerosas tareas, además que también había harenes con odaliscas y eunucos, sean jóvenes o efebos.

Vivía rodeado de lujos, pero de manera despótica, solían servirles exquisitos manjares, y no faltaban las bebidas; a veces comían carne humana y bebían sangre, pero acompañado de su brigadier.

Tenía un ejército disciplinado y muy bien organizado, por eso conquistaban y vencían a reinos enemigos; vestían con sombreros y casacas, todo de negro, se dividían en lanceros y mosqueteros.

De vez en cuando, su brigadier iba al mando de los barcos de guerra, así para ver como vencían a los enemigos.

A bordo de su fragata iba hacia una presa en alta mar, pero sus oficiales tenían dudas con el tipo de barcos con el que se iban a topar, ya que Vlad solía atacar incluso naves de guerra.

El vigía avisto una presa en el horizonte, un enorme navío de guerra bien equipado y con cuatro mástiles y velas cuadradas, Vlad animando a sus marineros preparaban armas para lanzarse al ataque.

Mientras se acercaban a la nave, los marineros se preparaban para la batalla cargando los cañones y manejando las velas, pero lo que los corsarios no sabían es que estaba Incognito acompañado de una tropa de soldados, dispuestos a atacar por sorpresa.

La nave corsaria que era rápida ataco la nave dando unos cañonazos, pero el enemigo disparo sus cañones causando daños en la suya, y las muertes de los tripulantes que perecían volando y perdiendo partes del cuerpo.

Vlad no iba a dejar que escapen, y seguían disparando los cañones, pero el enemigo disparo hacia los mástiles y causaba graves daños en cubierta y había cadáveres de tripulantes ensangrentados.

Ante que su barco se hunda, Vlad ordeno pasar al abordaje, los corsarios se lanzaban con furia a los marineros y artilleros, disparando y mutilando.

Incognito y el capitán del barco iban a pasar a su segundo plan; ya que en cubierta los atacantes daban muerte a cualquiera que ofreciera resistencia, algunos ya se rendían porque estaban atemorizados, ahí vieron que Vlad era letal en combate, ya que nadie escapaba de sus ataques.

Ahí el ataque secreto de Incognito se realizó, los soldados que estaban escondidos bajo cubierta salieron que con sus fusiles dispararon y dieron muerte a varios corsarios, algunos les atacaron, pero no pudieron con los sablazos y los ataques de las lanzas, ahí Vlad disparo a uno de ellos en la cabeza y desenvainando su sable, mato a varios que querían atraparlo, ahí apareció Incognito y con un ataque desarmo al corsario y le dijo:

-Ríndase, ya no pueden hacer nada-

-Jamás- Respondió.

Incognito le dio un golpe con su espada en el rostro y lo dejo inconsciente, Isaak y Huygens que participaban en el abordaje, al ver a su jefe fuera de combate, tiraron sus armas, algunos soldados mataron a algunos corsarios y otros se rindieron.

La batalla fue vencida por Incognito, quien ordeno:

-Lleven al corsario, a sus oficiales y a los sobrevivientes a las celdas, los venderemos como esclavos, y quemen esa nave-

Los prisioneros iban a ser llevados a la isla donde se vendían y compraban esclavos, ahí era gobernado por Rugal, quien se hacía rico con el negocio de la esclavitud.

En esa isla, hombres, mujeres y niños eran vendidos para hacer trabajos forzosos, otros remaban las galeras, pero muchos morían de diversas formas.


	2. Chapter 2

II

En una colonia, vivía una joven de cabello largo rubio de unos veinte años llamada Integra, heredera de una familia rica, que estaba preocupada porque era la prometida de Incognito.

Le acompañaba la joven adolescente Kagome de cabello negro, que compartía sus preocupaciones de tener un matrimonio arreglado con una persona cruel como el príncipe Naraku:

-No puede ser, voy a ser la esposa de un militar asesino, encima que es feo-Decía Integra.

-A veces quisiera conocer a una persona común, que no esté preocupada por el dinero-Dijo Kagome.

Les acompañaban su sota guardiana de bigote fino que no solía ser muy listo, y su fiel sirvienta Mai, una joven pelirroja ataviada con kimono.

Ellas esperaban el embarque que sus destinos eran sus futuros esposos que no eran buenas personas:

-Quisiera que algo impida este matrimonio arreglado-Dijo Integra.

En una tierra inexplorada, habitada por aborígenes que al parecer eran avanzados por que construían templos y palacios, vivía Picoro.

Este hombre, huérfano de pequeño fue criado por un sacerdote que lo educo y le enseño a leer, al morir este fue criado por un oficial militar que le enseño el uso de las armas blancas y las armas de fuego, ya un joven adulto huyo y volvió a su tribu para llevar una vida tranquila y trabajar la tierra para su comunidad.

Picoro vivía junto con sacerdote, un chico llamado Dende y otro hombre llamado Nail, que en la tribu trabajaban y cultivaban para servir al cacique, un hombre de muchos años.

La tribu en que vivía llevaba una vida sencilla, porque cultivaban la tierra y vivían de los vegetales que producían, incluso cazaban animales para su alimento, hacían ritos a sus deidades, a veces ofrecían sacrificios humanos, que en común eran prisioneros de guerra, aunque a veces cuando había guerras, ellos se preparaban para luchar contra cualquier tribu hostil.

Pero lo que ellos no predecían es que sus tierras iban a ser atacadas por el malvado tirano Freezer, que venía con sus soldados bien armados con mosquetes, arcabuces, lanzas, picas y alabardas y protegidos con corazas y morriones para conquistar, algunos iban en carabelas por el rio, otros se movilizaban por tierra, a caballo y transportando la artillería como los cañones y los pedreros.

El tirano, que iba montado en su caballo protegido con una armadura adornada con un penacho en su yelmo, se dirigía junto con sus capitanes y guardias hacia los aborígenes; cuando se dieron cuenta iban a presentar batalla, ahí uno de sus guardianes dio la orden de atacar.

Los aborígenes apenas se defendían con flechas, hondas y jabalinas, y provocaban algunos daños en los soldados que avanzaban, algunos morían.

Sin poder hacer nada, tuvieron que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con sus simples armas de piedra y obsidiana, aunque las armas de sus enemigos eran de acero, perdían la vida y se les venían encima.

Picoro le decía al sacerdote anciano, a Dende y a Nail que huyan, lo mismo hacían los aborígenes que huían aterrados; en pocas horas los soldados tomaron el pueblo, muchos de los guerreros caían muertos.

Las carabelas que venían del rio pararon y sus soldados desembarcaron uniéndose a la batalla, ahí Freezer dio la orden de disparar los cañones y pedreros, aunque disparaban ambos bandos perdían hombres por los cañonazos.

Pero ahí apareció la caballería, donde los aborígenes eran presa fácil del enemigo; en el templo mayor, los guerreros defendían al cacique heroicamente, pero con los cañonazos enemigos, causaron víctimas fatales y los enemigos podían avanzar, y así capturaron al anciano jefe que se entregó sin ofrecer resistencia.

Sin embargo los soldados ya se apoderaron del pueblo, lleno de cadáveres por las calles y también violaban a las mujeres y jóvenes.

Picoro se enfrentaba a los soldados que intentaban atraparlo, muchos morían por sus sablazos y lanzamientos de lanzas y piedras; era muy fiero en combate, aunque venían más, el los mataba como moscas.

Cuando consiguió matar a varios, pudieron escapar e internarse en la selva; Freezer mando a encerrar al cacique en una jaula y mando a capturar a los sobrevivientes, saquear los objetos hechos de oro y cargarlos a los barcos, y también ordeno matar a los heridos y moribundos.

Los prisioneros eran llevados a las galeras, los tesoros a sus galeones, aunque al cacique lo embarco en su nave insignia, acompañado por sus guardianes Zarbon y Dodoria, junto con sus capitanes Giniu y Kiwi.

Picoro conocía bien donde reinaba Freezer, era un reino donde había latifundio y esclavitud, muchos hacían encomiendas y trabajos forzosos, incluso había esclavos sexuales, sean hombres o mujeres, y lo que había más era terror.

Un grupo compuesto por diez soldados perseguían a los compañeros de Picoro, cuando encontró una pinaza en la orilla, fueron atacados por sorpresa, el sacerdote y el chico golpearon a tres, Nail mato a dos con lanzas, y Picoro dio muerte a dos más de unos disparos de pistolas, ahí se enfrentó con espadas contra tres, pero con gran destreza les dio muerte.

Luego de su victoria, les quito las armas y subieron a la pinaza y dijo:

-Vamos a ir hacia el reino de ese tirano, vamos a vengar a nuestra gente-

Vlad y los suyos fueron a la isla gobernada por Rugal, ese lugar era como el infierno, los negreros maltratan a los esclavos además de abusar sexualmente de ellos, las mujeres se vendían de forma rápida, a ellas se le encomendaban tareas domésticas y por supuesto, ser odalisca en los harenes.

Muchos se vendían para remar galeras y otros para hacer trabajos forzados, aunque muchos morían en el viaje, a causa de epidemias y por hambre; los que trataban de huir eran torturados y ejecutados de forma cruel.

Incluso Rugal enviaba a negreros a colonias y a tierra habitadas por aborígenes, con el propósito de secuestrar gente para esclavizarlas, incluso podían hasta apoderarse de una multitud.

El corsario, Isaak, Huygens y los demás fueron encerrados, esperando a ser vendidos, ahí se encontraron con unos compañeros llamados Galileo, Evangelista y Viviani que trabajaban para la Reina.

También conocieron a un joven apuesto y de cabello largo y negro, se llamaba Inuyasha, pero le decían la bestia. De joven vivía con su madre que era viuda de un soldado, ya crecido trabajaba como granjero, pero fue capturado por negreros, le apodaban la bestia porque era agresivo.

Rugal conversaba con los jefes negreros sobre su alianza con Freezer y Naraku:

-Escuchen señores, esos monarcas pagaran mucho al venderles esclavos, llenaran sus harenes y también harán trabajos duros en sus tierras-

De pronto, un barco pirata disparaba sus cañones contra la cárcel, muchos de los esclavos trataban de rebelarse, pero en ese momento Inuyasha golpeo a varios negreros, Vlad ahogo a un carcelero, le quito las llaves de la celda y saco a los demás que estaban encerrados, él decía:

-Vamos muchachos, huiremos en ese barco-

Muchos de los esclavos golpeaban a los negreros y escapaban siguiendo a Vlad, el capitán pirata llamado Bloth, desembarcó con varios hombres para conversar con Rugal, para que page a cambio de abandonar la isla.

Ahí Vlad y sus seguidores fueron nadando hacia el barco, una nave de tres mástiles y velas rojas; al abordar la nave, algunos piratas que se quedaron estaban borrachos, ahí aprovecharon el festejo para atacar; pero Bloth vio desde el bote lo que pasaba y ordeno volver.

Vlad dio muerte a varios, lo mismo Inuyasha, ahí dijo:

-¿Capitán, quiere unirse a la fiesta?-

Los rebeldes atacaron a los piratas, Isaak y sus compañeros mataron a varios, ahí Vlad da muerte a Bloth, ahí se rinden:

-¡Atención! Ahora yo soy su capitán, icen la bandera negra, seremos piratas y nos enfrentaremos a esos tiranos-

-Sí, viva el capitán Vlad-Dijo Isaak.

Ahí, los nuevos piratas dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia alta mar, ahí Vlad y sus compañeros se vistieron como piratas y se dirigían hacia la isla de los piratas, donde era la guarida de los más temibles jefes piratas.

Mientras tanto, Integra y Kagome acompañadas de su sota guardiana y de Mai partieron en la nave, rumbo hacia el reino de Freezer, donde Naraku y su brigadier Incognito iban por su alianza, y ellas estaban amargadas por el matrimonio arreglado.


	3. Chapter 3

III

En su nueva nave, Vlad era el capitán y todos cumplían sus órdenes que impuso, Inuyasha era el contramaestre, Isaak y los demás eran los oficiales; todos hacían aquellas tareas como limpiar la cubierta y manejar las velas y sogas de los mástiles, a veces jugaban a los dados y naipes sin apostar.

La rutina de a bordo cambiaría por el grito del vigía que avisto una nave en el horizonte; los piratas estaban impresionados por una presa y Vlad dio la orden de prepararse para el abordaje.

La nave pirata alcanzo el bajel y disparo los cañones, los marineros se defendían disparando, pero en un instante pasaron al abordaje.

Los piratas se lanzaron salvajemente contra los marineros y los soldados, Inuyasha era feroz luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mismo Vlad.

Isaak era buen tirador y causaba estragos en el enemigo, pero igual luchaba con espadas, a igual que sus amigos.

Vlad se enfrenta al capitán del bajel, pero lo vence fácilmente, a igual Inuyasha con el contramaestre.

Sin embargo, los marineros tenían más bajas y de inmediato los oficiales se rindieron, ahí los piratas salen vencedores.

Vlad le ordena al capitán, decirle si hay pasajeros y del camarote salen Integra, Kagome, la sota y Mai, el capitán pirata quedo impresionado al ver a la mujer rubia, y su contramaestre mira cautivado a Kagome.

Ahí Integra pregunta:

-¿Quién nos ha atacado?-

-Soy el capitán Vlad y soy el vencedor-

-Debo agradecerle, quiero ir con usted, me ha salvado de un matrimonio arreglado-

-No se preocupe, vengan con nosotros y será libre-

En un instante ordeno saquear el barco, algunos marineros incluso el capitán fueron bajados en un bote con víveres y remolcaron la nave tomada para ser vendida, y ahí pusieron rumbo a la isla de los piratas, el famoso enclave de los ladrones del mar.

En el viaje, Kagome conversaba con Inuyasha, lo miraba con afecto, también Isaak a Mai, era el inicio de nuevos romances.

Picoro y sus compañeros llegaron a una playa donde escondieron la pinaza y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

En ese momento, Naraku e Incognito llegaron en un enorme navío armado de tres mástiles, acompañado de seis naves de guerra, desembarcaron seguidos de una tropa gruesa de soldados, que hicieron dos filas como presentación a los nuevos aliados.

El príncipe y el brigadier llegaron al palacio y fueron recibidos por el tirano Freezer, con su hermano Cooler y su padre el rey Cold, ambos firmaron un tratado de guerra contra la Reina:

-Juntos podremos vencer a la Reina y también a esos piratas que acosan a nuestras naves y a nuestro comercio-Dijo Freezer.

-Sí, pero todavía hay que organizar una boda, nuestras prometidas llegaran pronto-Dijo Naraku.

Freezer tenía al cacique del pueblo de Picoro, estaba en una jaula que colgaba y él le interrogaba, pero el jefe le contestaba con otra cosa, ya que era muy sabio.

Mientras tanto, Picoro fue a la ciudad, donde todas las personas trabajaban sin quejarse, además que había soldados por todos lados vigilando, había personas en la picota y piratas muertos exhibidos en jaulas, los comerciantes y vendedores no podían hablar, encima que había muchos pobres e indigentes de todas las edades en las calles, algunos mendigaban pidiendo limosnas y otros cometían pequeños hurtos; pero también vio a unos grupo de esclavos encadenados que eran llevados bajo la vigilancia de los soldados.

Fue a ver en secreto y supo que eran llevados a las minas, donde a toda hora eran sometidos a trabajos en condiciones infrahumanas, muchos morían de formas rápida, no solos por accidentes, sino por torturas y maltratos, allí vio a muchas personas, la mayoría hombres de todas las edades e incluso a los de su propia gente.

Otros eran llevados a las plantaciones, y otros a cultivar la tierra, allí eran vigilados por los capataces, que solían azotarlos.

Entonces tuvo una idea:

-Voy a ingresar disfrazado al palacio de Freezer para investigar, ustedes escóndanse y volveré con información, cuídense-

Vestido como un paje ingreso al enorme castillo que era un alcázar, allí todos los sirvientes hacían diversas tareas sin cuestionar nada; incluso llego a saber que había un enorme harén donde además de tener odaliscas, tenían esclavos sexuales que eran jóvenes, solo los invitados personales de Freezer podían ingresar.

Aunque todos los tesoros que eran oro, joyas, piedras preciosas y plata se guardaban en la gran cámara de tesoros, que cualquiera que robase de ahí, era ejecutado.

Lo que había en secreto, era que había dos mujeres, una de plata y otra de oro, estaban desnudas y eran estatuas que podían moverse, incluso hablar.

Pero la noticia del ataque del barco en donde iban Integra y Kagome, hizo enfurecer a Incognito, aunque a Naraku no le importo mucho, sino que con Freezer planearon iniciar la guerra contra la Reina.

Luego del ataque al mercado de esclavos, Rugal partió con varias galeras cargadas de esclavos y una galeón cargado de tesoros hacia el reino de Freezer; pero además que el esclavista iba en su enorme galera, algunas de sus naves iban con gran lentitud, incluso el galeón, ahí se alejaban del resto.

En el horizonte aparecieron dos naves, eran corsarios y sus capitanes eran Drake y Hawkins; el primero alcanzo el galeón y el segundo abrió fuego contra las galeras, sin que nadie le ayude se rindieron; ambos capitanes se apoderaron de los esclavos y del tesoro que iba en el galeón.

Rugal no les ayudo, aunque perdió una fortuna continua su camino con las galeras que quedaban rumbo al reino de Freezer.

Por eso, la Reina enviaba a los corsarios a acosar a las flotas de Freezer y de Naraku, porque ambos tiranos poseían fortunas que acumulaban con sus conquistas y victorias.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Luego de un corto viaje, la nave pirata comandada por Vlad llego a la isla de los piratas; tenía un puerto vigilado y con botines para vender; en el poblado había gente de mala calaña, compuesta por muchos proscritos, prostitutas, esclavos fugitivos, desertores de la marina y del ejército, aventureros y principalmente bucaneros.

Se dirigieron hacia el fuerte donde se reunían los jefes piratas, allí estaban Pierre Legrand, Nau, Roche Brasiliano, Bartolomé el portugués, Myngs y el famoso Morgan.

Vlad fue recibido por Morgan, aquel hombre rechoncho bien vestido, con cabello largo y bigotes, ellos estaban planeando atacar a Freezer y a Naraku y ahí comenzó la discusión:

-Debes estar delirando, atacar el reino es imposible-Dijo Brasiliano.

-Posee grandes defensas por mar-Dijo Myngs.

-Nadie que haya atacado sus defensas marítimas ha salido con vida de allí-Dijo Bartolomé.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, lo atacaremos y los mataremos a todos-Decía Nau.

-Mira, por tierra es vulnerable, si atacamos por la retaguardia penetraremos en la ciudad, es cierto que esconden un gran tesoro-Dijo Morgan.

-Está bien, necesitaremos cañones grandes para las murallas-Pronuncio Pierre.

-Bien, debemos prepararnos, no será fácil-Dijo Vlad.

Mientras tanto, sus tripulantes descansaban en el bastión, otros compraban víveres y armas, y también aprovecharon a limpiar el barco, Integra, Kagome y Mai estaban decididas a ser piratas y llevar una vida libre.

Mientras que Isaak, Huygens, Galileo, Evangelista y Viviani jugaban a las cartas con la sota; Inuyasha se tomaba un baño.

Kagome fue con Inuyasha y quedo impresionada al verlo desnudo, ella le acompaño en el baño y estando piel a piel se acariciaron y se besaron:

-Qué bello eres-Dijo Kagome.

Luego la llevo a una cama, donde se daban caricias, se tocaban, ahí el joven le hacia el coito a Kagome y también se besaban, abrazados piel a piel; luego descansaron, aunque procuraron hacerlo lejos de las miradas.

Luego Huygens, Galileo, Evangelista y Viviani fornicaron con cuatros putas, mientras se divertían haciendo coitos, la sota se masturbaba al mirar los actos sexuales.

Integra quería conocer mejor a Vlad:

-Debo darte las gracias, no quería ser la esposa de Incognito, además es malvado y feo-

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, luego de acabar con él, viviremos juntos-

Aunque en esa isla, cualquier barco que merodee por allí, no solo era atacado por los barcos piratas, sino que por embarcaciones pequeñas tripuladas por bucaneros que abordaban las naves de forma sorpresiva.

Esa noche, los jefes piratas organizaron un gran banquete en el fuerte, sirvieron muchos platos, como cerdos, cabras, aves, verduras y bebidas como el ron.

Vlad, Integra y sus compañeros les acompañaron y disfrutaron de las comidas servidas en el banquete y Morgan brindo:

-Por la conquista del reino-

Muchos de los capitanes y bucaneros le apoyaron y disfrutaron el festín comiendo y bebiendo en exceso en compañía de las putas.

Finalizado el festín por el amanecer, los jefes piratas permitieron que sus hombres descansen, para así luego reponer fuerzas y prepararse.

Legrand le mostro a Vlad, enormes cañones, que podrían hacer agujeros en las murallas del fuerte y destruir sus artillerías de defensa, llevarían uno en cada barco y no podrían fallar.

Aunque Freezer y Naraku organizaron una fiesta tipo bacanal, además de que había invitados importantes, además de oficiales militares como Incognito y de esclavistas como Rugal disfrutaron del banquete y luego vino la orgia: odaliscas y esclavos sexuales se acercaron a los invitados sean hombres y mujeres, Zarbon y Dodoria participaron, incluso algunos guardias, pero quien más disfrutaban del placer sexual fueron los dos tiranos que fornicaban con los esclavos, sean hombres y mujeres.

Pero Picoro fue testigo de la orgia, lo que a él le resulto desagradable, así que de inmediato abandono el castillo y se fue sin que nadie lo viera.

Y se le ocurrió otra idea: ir hacia las minas donde eran llevados los esclavos en busca de minerales y provocar un motín para luchar contra Freezer.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Luego de un breve descanso, los bucaneros prepararon una flota y partieron hacia el reino de Freezer, también llevaron los enormes cañones con balas de piedra, que podría hacer agujeros en las murallas del fuerte y del castillo.

Vlad estaba concentrado en el ataque, pero ver a Integra le daba ánimos, aunque Mai se fijaba en Isaak, Inuyasha le dijo a la joven Kagome:

-Mi querida amiga, cuando todo esto termine, te llevare a vivir conmigo-

En ese momento, Mai e Integra le estaban preparando una sorpresa a Vlad, que se estaba preparando para dormir, cuando ingreso, Integra le dijo:

-Ponte cómodo-

Se acostó en la cama, Mai le quito los pantalones y las botas, mientras que él se quitó la camisa, quedando en ropa interior, ahí Integra lo desnuda por completo y ella se pone de pie y se desnuda; se acerca a Vlad y le besa, Mai se retira y los deja a solas.

Además de besarla apasionadamente, le da caricias y ella se sienta sobre el para hacerle el coito, ella gime, lo mismo el; luego ella se acuesta sobre Vlad y se besan, él lame sus pezones y le toca los glúteos, luego Vlad y ella se tapan con las sabanas y duermen.

Cuando el capitán duerme con su mujer, Mai va con Isaak que estaba fumando, ella lo desviste y quitándose el kimono muestra su cuerpo desnudo y acercándose a él lo besa.

Isaak le hace el coito a Mai, mientras él está detrás de ella, lo hace tocándole los grandes senos mientras a ella le hace gemir; luego cuando está abrazándolo, él le toca los glúteos y la besa.

Mientras sus oficiales descansan con las mujeres, en el barco de Vlad, todo está en orden, yendo viento en popa.

Cuando Picoro encuentra a sus amigos y les dice:

-Bien, vamos hacia las minas, hagan silencio-

Yendo a pie, se dirigen a las minas, aunque lo que ellos no sabían es que un grupo de corsarios comandados por Drake se dirigen a donde van ellos.

Primero Drake ataca a una recua de mulas con minerales provenientes de las minas, aunque se defendieron fueron vencidos, ahí el capitán les dijo:

-¿De dónde vienen? Confiesen-

-De las minas, están a pocos kilómetros de aquí-

Animando a sus hombres, hicieron prisioneros a los que iban en la recua, ahí Picoro y sus compañeros les siguieron.

Picoro llego primero y vio a gente siendo azotada por los capataces, la mayoría eran hombres, desde los niños hasta los ancianos, picaban piedras en busca de minerales, transportaban grandes rocas en vagonetas y había cadáveres atados en los botes, otros estaban ahorcados, además estaba vigilado por soldados.

Ahí Picoro golpeo a varios guardias para entrar e iba a liberar a los que pudiera y luego los demás se unirían; pero Drake ataco de esta forma: estando escondidos, atacaron por sorpresa y mataron a varios capataces y soldados, allí los esclavos les ayudaron.

Picoro tomo una espada y luchaba contra cualquier soldado que se le oponía, los demás golpeaban con palos y golpes, pero Nail luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con lanzas; ahí los esclavos tiraban piedras a sus negreros.

Drake y los corsarios combatían valientemente, mataban a todos los que se oponían; ahí la situación se ponía muy complicada, los esclavos se unieron a los atacantes y como eran muchos se lanzaron con furia contra los negreros.

Como ya no podían contener a los trabajadores, los que estaban vivos se rindieron, algunos lograron huir, en ese momento Drake y sus corsarios se llevaron muchas piedras preciosas, mientras que todos los esclavos huyeron a las colinas, los corsarios los dejaron y regresaron a sus naves.

Mientras huían a las colinas, Picoro les dijo:

-Escuchen, ya que somos muchos, podremos atacar al tirano y acabar con su reino de terror y opresión-

Los que lograron huir le contaron a Freezer lo ocurrido y del ataque de los corsarios, al saberlo el tirano monto en cólera y de furia mato al que le confesó, y dijo enojado:

-Ya es suficiente, esos piratas nos acosan por mar y tierra es hora de enviar la flota contra los barcos de la Reina-


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Naraku envió a uno de sus capitanes llamado Venon, que preparo un navío de guerra para atacar a las naves piratas y también patrullaba cualquier barco sospechoso o enemigo, y era famoso de que nunca haya sido vencido.

Vlad se alejó de la flota y tomo otro camino, pues antes de separarse, los jefes piratas se reunieron en el barco de Legrand para discutir el plan de ataque, Morgan tuvo la idea de atacar por tierra adentro, para eso fue con Vlad y un gran número de bucaneros, mientras que los demás iban a bombardear el fuerte y atacar el castillo por el mar.

Mientras se dirigía a tierra, fue sorprendido por el barco comandado por Venon, que en su barco iban soldados bien entrenados, en especial espadachines, bien listos para enfrentar cualquier abordaje.

Luego de disparar unos cañones, unos disparos fueron a parar a los mástiles y otros por la toldilla, ahí los piratas tuvieron ventajas y pasaron al abordaje; Vlad y sus oficiales atacaron primero matando a cualquiera que se les opusiese, lo mismo hacia Morgan que mostraba una agilidad en combate, nadie podía vencerlo, Mai tenía un traje rojo de combate que le mostraba el cuerpo y se unió a la batalla dando golpes y patadas que dejaban fuera de combate a sus oponentes; Kagome disparaba con arco y flechas y no fallaba e Integra acompañaba a los piratas atacando con espada, y mato a varios.

A estas alturas la suerte dejo de acompañar a Venon, ya que los soldados y marineros sufrían muchas bajas, ahí sus espadachines se lanzaron contra Vlad, pero con una gran sagacidad mato a varios y a dos los decapito, Inuyasha mato a tres con un solo golpe, Morgan acabo con cuatro, mientras que Isaak y sus amigos acabaron con los que quedaban, Vlad se enfrentó a Venon, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero como el capitán era feroz no pudo con el pirata y desarmándolo, Vlad lo mato de un golpe.

Luego de la batalla, saquearon la nave, y luego la hundieron, y tenían prisioneros que Morgan les obligaba a confesar.

Luego desembarcaron en bote y escondieron el barco en un lugar donde estaba lejos de las miradas, se preparaban para atacar por tierra.

Pero los tiranos enviaron una flota combinada de navíos, galeones y galeras a atacar la flota de la Reina comandada por los capitanes Wren y Steele, incluso por Hawkins y Drake.

Freezer interrogaba al cacique en la jaula, para que le diga donde hay más pueblos aborígenes y donde se puede hallar oro, y el anciano jefe le contesto:

-Mire, usted es un hombre muy vanidoso, ególatra y ambicioso, nosotros trabajamos el oro para hacer artesanía, para nosotros lo más importante es la tierra y todo lo que crezca de ella, su ambición por el metal precioso podrá destruirlo-

Freezer, un poco colérico le dijo:

-No me subestime, puedo torturarlo si no responde a lo que cuestiono-

-Haga lo que quería, por lo tanto, usted se quiere más a sí mismo y no valora la vida-Le contesto el cacique.

La flota aliada de los tiranos los esperaba, estaba incluso la galera de Rugal, pero con las experiencias de los corsarios planeaban hacer sus ataques a igual como lo hacían en sus correrías.

El enemigo disparaba sus cañones, aunque los barcos de la Reina eran agiles y otras bien armadas, que sin dificultad abrió fuego, allí los corsarios tuvieron la idea de enviar barcos cargados de explosivos al enemigo.

En pocos segundos, los barcos que disparaban sus cañones causaban muchas bajas en los marinos, las cubiertas se llenaban de cadáveres y heridos de gravedad que agonizaban; los esclavos de la galera de Rugal se rebelaron y atacaron a los marinos, capataces y negreros; los oficiales Steele y Wren se dirigieron hacia las naves capitanas con el propósito de hundirlas.

Había mucho desorden, fuego y muerte en la zona de combate, antes que todo termine de la peor manera, los corsarios ordenaron enviar los pequeños barcos con explosivos en dirección hacia las naves capitanas y algunas que estaban con ellas.

Los buques insignias de Steele y Wren dispararon contra ellos, pero estaban en peligro de hundirse al ser superados en números, de repente se aproximaron las naves cargadas de explosivos, las que fueron alcanzadas comenzaron a incendiarse, los marineros saltaban por la borda abandonando las naves, de repente, una de las naves capitanas exploto, y las demás comenzaron a incendiarse.

Aprovechando la situación, los oficiales Steele, Wren, Hawkins y Drake ordenaron la retirada, dejando que el resto de la flota enemiga huyera y mientras que las demás se quemaban y algunas explotaron.

Sin embargo, la galera de Rugal se incendió por el motín y los esclavos consiguieron huir a tiempo antes que se hunda.

Mientras que Morgan acompañado de Vlad y su tripulación se dirigían hacia las murallas de la ciudad, que por tierra no estaba tan protegida como el de la costa; allí se encontraron con Picoro y sus amigos que les dijo:

-¿Ustedes son piratas? Pues nos uniremos para atacar la ciudad, tengo a muchos rebeldes que vienen hacia acá, son muchos-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Morgan.

Los jefes piratas ordenaron enviar los barcos hacia el fuerte para el bombardeo, mientras que por tierra, los bucaneros ya estaban preparados para atacar la retaguardia; ante el ataque Freezer ordeno vigilar el castillo y las murallas del fuerte de la costa, la gente de la ciudad estaba asustada, ya que en ese lugar nadie se ha atrevido a atacarla por sus defensas.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Aprovechando la situación Morgan ordeno atacar de inmediato la retaguardia, pese que esa defensa tenia pocos cañones, algunos soldados salieron a combatir a campo abierto, pero los bucaneros les superaban en número, condujeron las escaleras a las murallas mientras eran protegidos con mosquetes y trabucos de los disparos enemigos.

De repente lo rebeldes aparecieron y con los bucaneros superaban en número a los defensores y sin poder hacer nada, ingresaron a la ciudad.

Vlad, Inuyasha, Integra, Picoro y Mai atacaban a cualquiera y los vencían, Isaak, Kagome y sus amigos se encargaban de los disparos; mientras los soldados estaban ocupados peleando, los civiles corrían asustados del ataque sorpresivo.

De repente escucharon cañonazos: la flota pirata ya estaba bombardeando el fuerte y el castillo, como tenían potentes cañones y los pedreros estaban hundiendo a algunos bajeles.

Naraku, Incognito, Freezer, el rey Cold, Cooler, sus oficiales y Rugal observaban desde el castillo como era el bombardeo, pero con las defensas estaban seguros que podrían vencerlos; pero uno de los guardias le dijo que atacaron la retaguardia y lograron entrar a la ciudad.

Enviando soldados con alabardas, lanzas, trabucos y mosquetes para detenerlos, algunos bucaneros y rebeldes perecieron, pero algunos dispararon y lanzaron bombas para poder avanzar, se dirigían hacia el castillo, pero los civiles en vez de asustarse y ocultarse, decidieron rebelarse y atacar a los tiranos.

Todos levantando hoces, antorchas, rastrillos, palos y guadañas gritaban con furia:

-Muerte al tirano-

Integra y Kagome fueron con los civiles a ingresar en el castillo, pero primero debían pasar por el puente levadizo.

Varias naves piratas fueron hundidas, hasta que decidieron disparar los cañones enormes, que con balas de piedra y de hierro hicieron agujeros en la muralla del fuerte, incluso destruyeron varios cañones y pedreros, algunos quedaron inutilizados.

Aprovechando la situación, los jefes piratas ordenaron desembarcar, los botes, chalupas y pequeñas embarcaciones se acercaron al puerto, ahí los bucaneros bajaron a tierra; muchos escalaban las murallas con escaleras y sogas, muchos soldados trataban de que no avancen, pero igual llegaban, los que lograban subir se enfrentaban con los soldados, ahí se inició una cruenta batalla.

Muchos, de ambos bandos caían heridos o mutilados, luchaban cruentamente con varias armas, los jefes piratas llegaron, atravesaron las murallas y se enfrentaron a los soldados y a la caballería, Nau no dejaba títeres con cabezas, decapitaba y mataba a cualquier oponente.

En el combate, Nail mato a varios combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero recibió un disparo que lo hirió mortalmente, mato a su asesino y dio muerte a varios que lo remataban.

Algunos esclavos y siervos se rebelaron y bajaron el puente levadizo y los civiles, liderados por Integra y Kagome pudieron avanzar.

Incognito, junto con los capitanes Kiwi y Giniu veían el movimiento de las tropas, ahí vio que Vlad, Inuyasha, Picoro y sus amigos ingresaron al castillo, de lejos vieron que los bucaneros ya atravesaron el fuerte y los civiles se unieron a los atacantes.

Vlad daba muerte a cualquiera, incluso Inuyasha, Mai noqueaba a sus enemigos con golpes y patadas; Morgan era vigoroso en combate y encima que era gordo, el pirata y sus amigos atacaron a los soldados que vigilaban a los tiranos, Integra y Kagome entraron a un cuarto y fueron sorprendidas por Naraku, Freezer, Cooler, Rugal y sus guardias, pero Vlad e Inuyasha fueron atrapados por Incognito, los capitanes y las tropas, como no se podía hacer nada, tuvieron que huir por un pasadizo secreto rumbo a la gran nave de Naraku; las mujeres iban ser sus prisioneras y a los dos piratas los iban a ejecutar.

Los jefes piratas entraron a los aposentos del rey Cold y Nau lo torturo para que diga donde estaba el gran tesoro, pero Morgan lo encontró primero festejando con las dos mujeres de plata y oro, los demás jefes lo felicitaron.

Picoro, Mai y la sota le dijeron a Isaak, Huygens, Galileo, Evangelista y Viviani que Vlad fue capturado, pero antes le iban a decir a Morgan si podía.

Pero antes Picoro, fue con el cacique que estaba moribundo por su edad, lo mismo Dende y el sacerdote y antes de morir dijo:

-Tú serás el nuevo cacique, espero que traigas paz a nuestra tierra-Y lanzo el último suspiro.

Los amigos iban a buscar a su jefe y para eso fueron con Morgan y sus tripulantes hacia el barco que ocultaron para atacar a los tiranos que estaban huyendo en su nave.

Mientras que los jefes piratas disfrutaban con el alcohol y las odaliscas por la toma de la ciudad, y los bucaneros se encargaban de saquear violentamente el castillo, sin hacer daño a los civiles que junto con los piratas festejaban en las calles haciendo kermeses, fiestas y bailes.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Picoro, Mai y la sota iban e búsqueda del barco de los tiranos, montando a caballo fueron a buscar su escondite; Morgan, Isaak y los demás acompañados de los bucaneros, fueron a toda velocidad hacia su nave que fue escondida.

Sin embargo, los tiranos, sus generales y sus guardianes subieron a bordo y dieron la orden de izar las velas, levar anclas y huir, Naraku le dijo:

-Estarán a salvo en mi reino, con mi gran ejercito volveremos aquí y con nuestra flota destruiremos la isla de los piratas-

-Y lo haremos, pero antes ejecutaremos a los prisioneros-

-En cuanto a las mujeres, por su traición correrán la misma suerte que sus amantes-

Cuando llegaron a la costa, Picoro mato a un soldado que estaba con la lancha, luego Mai y la sota atacaron a los demás que estaban descansando.

Tomando armas, fueron en la lancha y se dirigieron a todo remo hacia el barco pirata que era comandado por Morgan.

De lejos, apareció la nave de los tiranos, que estaban preparando las sogas para ajusticiar a Vlad y a Inuyasha, y cuando vieron el barco pirata, ordenaron preparar los cañones.

Pero los bucaneros dispararon una andanada, allí los reos golpearon a varios a su alrededor y fueron a buscar a sus amadas; los dos barcos disparaban sus cañones, pero el más grande tenía más potencia de artillería, causando daños, pero Morgan no se iba a rendir, sino que planeaba abordarla.

De repente, Mai, Picoro y la sota abordaron el barco y se lanzaron contra los soldados y marineros, Kagome e Integra pudieron librarse de sus ataduras y cogiendo sus armas dieron muerte a varios que las vigilaban, estaban dispuestas a ayudar a sus amados sin perder la esperanza y tener coraje.

Los soldados iban a recibir a los bucaneros con disparos, pero dispararon por falconetes y acabaron con varios, allí los piratas dispararon sus armas y así atacar.

Entre el combate, Vlad cogió una espada y acompaño a Inuyasha y sus amigos en la batalla, luchaban contra los soldados y marineros, en ese momento los bucaneros abordaron la nave y se lanzaron con furia al enemigo, sobre la cubierta se libraba una sangrienta batalla con todo tipo de armas y con diferentes ataques, Isaak, Huygens, Galileo, Evangelista y Viviani entraron en combate disparando y lanzando ataques con sus sables; Morgan daba órdenes desde el alcázar protegido con pistolas.

Rugal estaba tratando de huir en un bote con algunos tesoros, Mai lo estaba buscando y en su camino golpeaba y pateaba a los que se le oponían, varios soldados, marineros y negreros fueron puestos fuera de combate.

De pronto lo encontró y con furia le dio golpes y patadas al negrero; con una alabarda le lanzo en su vientre y le encajo una patada que lo tiro por la ventana e hizo romper el bote con su oro, y cayó al mar.

Entre el sangriento combate, donde perecían algunos de ambos bandos, provocaron un incendio que pronto se propagaría de forma rápida, los tiranos no se iban a rendir, y decidieron desenvainar sus armas y unirse a la pelea, Freezer daba a muerte a cualquiera que se le opusiese, los mataba impiadosamente, lo mismo su hermano.

El incendio se propagaba rápidamente, pero allí, había muchos muertos, mutilados, heridos y agonizantes que se escuchaban lamentos y gritos de dolor; Vlad y sus amigos, en compañía de Integra y Kagome fueron al alcázar dispuestos a acabar con los tiranos, Morgan decidió separa las naves antes que estas exploten, muchos de los bucaneros abandonaron la nave.

Mai volvió con Isaak y sus amigos en el barco, a petición de Vlad, que si morían se llevarían a sus enemigos con ellos.

Vlad mato al contramaestre y al capitán del barco, y se enfrentó cara a cara con Incognito; Inuyasha matando a varios guardias se encontró con Naraku; Picoro acabo con varios guardias incluso con Zarbon, Dodoria y Kiwi, algunos incluso Giniu saltaron por la borda, primero se enfrentó a Cooler, las mujeres animaban a sus amados en el combate.

Morgan, Isaak, Mai y los demás veían desde el barco, la batalla decisiva que se estaba librando, aunque el incendio estaría a punto de hacer estallar la nave.

Picoro dio muerte a Cooler cortándole la garganta con su espada, luego tomo una más grande y se enfrentó con Freezer, el tirano no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, tampoco Picoro, ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar a muerte.

Naraku era fiero combatiendo, pero Inuyasha no se rendiría, su propósito era acabar con el de una vez por todas; pero Vlad luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Incognito, dio unos violentos ataques con su espada, pero el brigadier lo desarmo y el atacaba fieramente y el pirata esquivaba sus ataques.

Ahí Picoro ataco fieramente, le corto el brazo derecho a Freezer y luego le hizo un corte en el vientre, mientras se quejaba por el dolor, lo decapito y con un golpe lo tiro al mar.

Cuando Incognito iba a dar el último golpe, Vlad tomo una lanza y con sus fuerzas lo lanzo y atravesó a su enemigo, ahí sin poder hacer nada cayó muerto, Integra fue a socorrerlo, ya que estaba un poco cansado.

Aunque atacaba con una bestia, Naraku lo iba a matar, pero Kagome le disparo con una flecha e Inuyasha lo apuñalo tres veces, pero seguía de pie.

Los cinco miraban a Naraku, pero como este agonizaba lanzo un palo de fuego a donde guardaban la pólvora, allí los sobrevivientes saltaron por la borda; en ese momento la bodega estallo con Naraku allí, en un instante, la nave exploto.

Los piratas vieron que los cinco estaban vivos, flotando sobre un trozo de madera; Vlad abrazaba a Integra, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban desnudos y se abrazaban, mientras que Picoro seguía con vida; pero por otro lado estaban felices de salir vivos y de haber acabado con sus enemigos.

Luego de todo; los jefes piratas cargaron los tesoros a sus naves y partieron rumbo a su guarida, el reino de Freezer y el principado de Naraku se independizaron y formaron sus propios gobiernos, y firmaron tratados de paz con la Reina, incluso llegaron a perdonar y a agradecer a los corsarios y los bucaneros.

Morgan siguió siendo un pirata, Picoro, Dende y el nuevo cacique volvieron a sus tierras y llevar una vida sencilla, siempre trabajando por sus bienestares, el bucanero les visitaban, la sota, Isaak, Mai, Huygens, Galileo, Evangelista y Viviani seguían siendo piratas.

Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron y fueron a vivir en la selva, donde podían estar desnudos como Adán y Eva, en contacto con la naturaleza; pero Vlad iba a vivir con Integra, casarse y hacer sus vidas.

Sus amigos comprendieron la forma de encontrar la verdadera felicidad, Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron de Vlad e Integra que yendo en un bote fueron hacia su nuevo hogar, a vivir felices por siempre.

Fin

Nota: aquí termina esta historia, fue producto de todos aquellos conocimientos de historia, de las conquistas, de monarcas absolutistas y de los bucaneros, donde aquí dos parejas famosas son protagonistas, les doy las gracias por haber leído.


End file.
